What More Could Go Wrong?
by ninedragonflies
Summary: What will Wally do when he suddenly finds out that Artemis is Sportsmaster's daughter. Will he break out into a temper tantrum or claw out every piece of information he can get out of Artemis? Rated T for Swearing!
1. What Did He Say?

**Hey everyone! Here's another story, It's a Spitfire one so I hope you like it! I will continue on with my other stories, but I just had some ideas that I needed to write down as a story. Hope you like it and please review! By the way there is going to be some swearing in here so just a FYI!**

**Chapter 1: What Did He Say?**

Artemis' anger built inside of her as she stared at the picture of Sportsmaster. The screen that Batman had just pulled up, and not to mention the picture, sickened Artemis to the core. She just couldn't bare to see that bastard anymore. Batman noticed her anger, being Batman and all, and just ignored it and told the team what they needed to do. Sportsmaster was holding a little gathering for some assassins including Cheshire at an old warehouse in southern Gotham. Batman ordered everyone to leave the cave and seconds later everyone followed orders.

They were all soon in the bio ship and taking off. Artemis was unusually quiet at the moment which made everyone timid at knowing what was on her mind. Everyone feared Artemis when she was mad. She was human after all, but she still could beat up Superboy when she was pissed off enough. Wally didn't recognize the anger in Artemis' eyes and decided to make fun of her.

"Hey Artemis, I really appreciate you being so nice to me, I mean, I know you like me and all so why don't you just ask me out already?" Wally said. He gave a smirk and looked at the team then to the seat Artemis was in. She turned around in her seat and stared at Wally, with a glare that could rival Batman's.

"Another word Pipsqueak and that'll be the last word you say alive!" Artemis said harshly. Wally and the team looked at Artemis with wide eyes. Wally gulped and chuckled nervously. Artemis turned around to see the team with wide eyes. They all quickly looked away hoping not to get Artemis more pissed off than she was.

"We're here," Miss Martian quietly said. Everyone got out of the bio ship and quietly snuck into the warehouse. Miss Martian looked at Wally confused.

_"Why is Artemis so angry?"_ Miss Martian asked Wally telepathically.

_"I don't know. She's probably mad about what I said to her." _Wally said not caring enough to think about it. Artemis was always mean to Wally and Wally was just to idiotic to see how much she was pissed off earlier this morning.

_"I don't think so. I saw Artemis get really mad when she saw Sportsmaster and Cheshire on the screen Batman showed us. I think it might have something to do with them." _M'gann said concerned about her best friend.

Wally just shrugged and M'gann sighed. Aqualad walked in front of the two and said,_ "I think we have bigger problems right now than Artemis' anger..." _He pointed to the few assassins that were walking into the warehouse. The five heros hid suddenly and listened to Sportsmaster. Cheshire, surprisingly, was no where to be seen.

"Where is Cheshire and our_ guest_?" Sportsmaster asked the four other assassins. They all shrugged.

"Ah-hem," A familiar voice said. All the assassins as well as the hidden heros looked at the shadowed figure...s? Cheshire walked into the light and took off her mask. She smirked then grabbed the figure behing her. It was...Artemis!

"I have her. She is a feisty little bitch, but I finally got her!" Cheshire said. Artemis was tied up in ropes and held by Cheshire. She had multiple cuts on her face, a few on her arms, and one long one on her stomach. Wally couldn't bare to see her like this. He knew he liked her but he didn't know he cared for her this much. Wally's mind was on fire. Thousands of questions were flying threw his head. Everyone on the team, but Artemis, could hear him.

_"Why does Sportsmaster want Artemis...What does she have to do with them...What's Artemis' backstory...What's she hiding?"_ Wally said quickly through his mind. No one had enough time to process what he had just said. Wally was about to run when Superboy and Miss Martian basically landed on top of him. Superboy held Wally's legs while Miss Martian held his arms. Robin came over and shut his mouth so no one could hear him.

The five started listening to what Sportsmaster was saying again and this conversation was starting to get very interesting.

"Well, well, well, What do we have here? It looks like we have our little messenger girl here to tell us _everything_ she knows about the Justice League. Isn't that right?" Sportsmaster said as he looked Artemis in the eye. She glared at him. "Tell me what you know _Little_ _Girl!"_ Sportsmaster demanded. Artemis eyes grew wide as she saw Sportsmaster pull out a knife. The team stood up and looked at Artemis with confused looks. Everyone was looking at her. Even the assassins. The assassins didn't even notice that the Team was right behind them and everyone just seemed to be waiting for her answer. She stood still. Sportsmaster came a little closer to her with the blade of the knife almost touching Artemis' neck.

Artemis took a deep breath and glared at Sportsmaster. "Over... My... _Dead... _Body!" She screamed with that she kicked Cheshire and then used the position of the knife blade to cut the rope. She dodged the swipe from Sportsmaster and he growled.

"Na-uh-uh, Little Girl, You will not disobey your_ Father _again!" Sportsmaster said. Artemis froze as he said the word_ Father._ She stared at her team and no one seemed to move. Artemis couldn't move. Wally looked at her shocked.

"What did he say?" Wally said out loud. With that the rest of the team started to fight the assassins. Wally and Artemis stared at each other. Wally began to glared at Artemis. How could he like her? She was an assassins' daughter! She's probably killed people! Wally eyes softened and watched in horror as Artemis was knocked out in seconds by Cheshire. The assassins were fleeing, but as everyone was retreating Miss Martian grabbed Wally and hid from the upcoming explosion. Wally froze after the warehouse exploded. Artemis...W-was ... _Dead!_

**I know, I know! Just an FYI before you go all crazy and stuff, Artemis is not actually dead. That's just what Wally thinks! Artemis will be injured but not dead! I hate it when people make stories like that where the kill the characters and they have to morn over and over again. Don't worry she's not dead okay! Calm Down! Anyway I'll update the next chapter soon and I'll update the chapters to my other stories too soon! Thanks and Review Please! :)**


	2. Don't Look For Me

**Hey everyone! I'm back again! Sorry for being really late with the second chapter. I will work really hard to get more chapters updated sooner than this one. By the way I don't own Young Justice! I am currently in the making a superhero movie like Young Justice but I don't own it! I need to put that more often...Here...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice! :(**

**Anyway here's your next chapter...**

**Chapter 2: Don't Look For Me**

Wally stood in horror as he watched the building start to collapse. Miss Martian and Superboy were holding him down so he wouldn't run in to get Artemis. Miss Martian had streams of tears rolling down her cheeks while Superboy looked angrier than Hell. Zatanna, Rocket, Robin, and Aqualad stood next to the bio ship then slowly and sadly walked into it. Miss Martian and Superboy watched Wally gasp and start to lightly sob as the warehouse crumbled into millions of little pieces. Miss Martian winced as if in pain and Superboy just stared and the burning used-to-be building.

Miss Martian levitated Wally into the bio ship so he wouldn't be able to get away and then locked the doors. Superboy took over driving so Miss Martian could silently cry without having a big task to do. Zatanna and Rocket seemed to be doing the same...silently crying while letting no one notice the pain of the lost archer. Wally, however, didn't care to hide his feelings for Green Arrow's protégé. Wally lost his temper just like he did in the training simulation they had months ago. No one was that surprised at how Wally took it and they just stuck to their own thing..for now.

_On a Helicopter above the Warehouse..._

"Good job, Jade." Sportsmaster complimented his one of two daughters. "And...Good Job, Artemis. For the record, You two did a good job pulling off this little stunt. While your _team _mourns your death, Artemis, we will strike 'em and then the Justice League will come after us which will lead us to use our _big _weapon."

Jade held Artemis in place while she struggled. Sportsmaster laughed.

"I only did this because you can blackmail me easily!" Artemis screamed. Sportsmaster laughed again. Cheshire joined in.

"Right you are, Little Sis, and you are going to help us with whatever we need, no matter what!" Jade said laughing afterwards. Cheshire tied up Artemis in the helicopter then left with Sportsmaster.

Artemis sighed. _M'gann if you can hear me I'm alive, I'm sorry for scaring you all like that, I hope you'll forgive me. Don't tell the league, only tell the team, no one else, not even friends at school. Not even my mom. I'm sorry for this, but, do not try to contact me, the League of Shadows, and don't come looking for me. I'll be alright, I think, thanks for everything M'gann and say thank you to the team too, for making me feel like I have a real family._

**Anyways sorry for the short chapter. I'm sorta loosing myself in this story. I don't know if I want to keep it up anymore. I honestly am starting to loose ideas for next chapters so if you could please give me some ideas for next chapters that would be amazing. If I don't have anymore ideas I might just give up on this story. I had one review on my first chapter that said that the person was going crazy waiting for the next chapter so I will try to make a few more chapters. Please, if anyone has any ideas, even if you don't have an account, place an idea in your review! I am literally dying here trying to think of a stupid idea so if you wouldn't mind taking a minute to give me a few ideas that would be great. Thanks! And Sorry if I do give up. I am seriously considering it for a while and just doing my other stories. Please Review and Give IDEAS! &D**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**February 14, 2014**

**I have made a final decision for my stories. Since I do not have any more ideas for this story I will give all of my readers a chance to think and give ideas to me for the next few chapters. For now I will put this story and a few others on hold for the time being in hopes that you will think of good ideas and present them to me. My goal is to get to 20 chapters in ****The Grayson Family**** then put that story on hold and move onto only till it had 20 chapters. Please give ideas to me ASAP and then I might consider doing 'Bonus' chapters during my the wait. Also I would just like to point out that I have a new story, but it is on my account in ****FictionPress.**** My account is under the same name if anyone would like to read the story. FYI it is not about Young Justice it is my own book I've been writing so just to let you know before you try to find the story. Please put any ideas in as a review instead of messaging me, it'll be easier to keep track of it all. Thank you for your patience and time in reading and reviewing my stories. I really appreciate everything you have done. I will delete this message after I get back to this story, so I will not get confused with the actual chapters and the chapter with the AUTHOR'S NOTE in it. Thank You.**


End file.
